Isane Kotetsu Kirafaut pas rêver mon pauvre
by amethsyte
Summary: Après la Trahison, voilà la vie de nos fukutaicho préférés. Cadeau for KageOokami51
1. Chapter 1

**message personnel avant l'histoire**

La vie a fait que je suis loin d'une amie. Je ne suis pas aussi bon écrivain qu'elle mais je lui dédie cette histoire que je vais tenter de faire en quelques chapitres…….rapides !

_Je lui souhaite toute la réussite, pleins de jolies choses et surtout UN JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE_

_tu es née le 18/12, on est le 17/12 m'en veux pas !  
_

_ TAICHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _

_ SUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Pauvre Kira: désigné d'office « volontaire » pour tenir le pari de Matsumoto: être LE parfait gentleman. Pourquoi lui? Est-ce viril de dire qu'il avait perdu à la courte paille? En y pensant Renji et Hisagi étaient suffisamment moqueurs avec lui.

Matsumoto Rangiku, jubilée, sa mission pour « l'association des femmes shinigami » était menée à bien…..jusque là ! Un pincement au coeur la prit lors de la désignation DU « volontaire ».

_*** Ne souffre-t-il pas déjà assez ? Nos plaisanteries n'y rajoutent-elle pas une couche ? * **_

Elle se promit d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Une sérieuse !

En plus d'être « volontaire », Izuru se trouvait suicidaire. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit……non…….QU'EST-CE QUI AVAIT PRIT A SON CERVEAU de décider de demander conseil auprès de l'homme le plus froid de **TOUTE** la Soul Society ( à moins qu'il ne fasse concurrence avec Hitsugaya-taicho ? ) ? Et POURQUOI diable ses jambes avaient-elles approuvé ?

Le monde avait encore ses mystères. C'est Kurotsuchi-taicho qui allait être content.

_Si je comprends bien votre requête, Kira-fukutaicho, vous souhaiteriez que je vous explique mes bonnes manières naturelles. _

_*** Avec ou sans Zenbonsakura ?! ***__ - H-hai ! Kuchiki-taicho. _

Un temps de durée indéterminée ? Un millénaire ? En tout cas, Kira se demanda l'espace d'un moment qui le regretterait et si mourir entourait de milliers de fleurs de cerisiers n'était pas une jolie mort finalement ?

_Sachez que seules vos fréquentations sont répréhensibles_, annonça Kuchiki-taicho de sa voix emplit de noblesse, _votre manque de confiance en vous et vos doutes vous cache la forêt de vos possibilité. _

_*** quoi ???????? * **_

Ne préférant pas tester la demande de répétition auprès du Rokubantai Taicho, Kira s'inclina devant ce compliment, une tempête tropicale et ses vents de force 6 au moins s'emparant son corps.

_Ce sera tout Sanbantai Fukutaicho_, dit son interlocuteur ayant déjà repris ses dossiers.

S'inclinant à nouveau, Kira recula et partit.

Matsumotooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla pour la énième fois le Juusanbantai Taicho, une veine menaçant d'exploser suite à de très rapides palpitations.

_Hai ! Hai ! soupira l'appelée, arrivant d'un air las au bureau , Taihco, un jour, vous allez nous faire une crise cardiaque à vous énerver ainsi ! _

_Tes dossiers !_

Froid. Ferme. Autoritaire. Déterminé. Tous ces mots décrivaient très bien le ton d'Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Préférant glisser sur un terrain moins dangereux, Matsumoto entama le seul sujet de discution qui apaisait son Taicho.

_-Comment va Hina-chan ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce (preuve qu'elle ne cherchait pas le conflit).

Se retournant d'un bloc pour faire dos à sa Fukutaicho, Hitsugaya se radoucit néanmoins.

_Elle reprend goût à la vie et ose replacer sa confiance. _

_Sugoi Taicho !!! vous voyez le pouvoir de l'Amour fait des miracles non ? taquina Rangiku. _

_Tais-toi ! _

_-_-' Oui, implacable était aussi le jeune Taicho. _

_Mooooo ….j'ai entendu dire qu'elle reprenait les commande de la 5__e __? _

_Aaa !!! approuva avec un petit sourire en coin Hitsugaya_

_*** Les trois divisions trahies se remettent de leurs blessures alors ***__ pensa en un soupire de soulagement Rangiku. _

_- A tes dossiers maintenant ! _

_- Taichoooooooooo T_T _

Yamamoto Sootaicho avait décrété que chaque semaine les divisions trahies devaient se présenter à la 4e division pour des bilans psychologiques voire des tests si nécessaires. Bien sur c'était afin de « soutenir » les personnes et en AUCUN CAS ce n'était ab-so-lu-ment pas pour vérifier une possible nouvelle trahison voire une délation d'une complicité ignorée des autorités du Seireitei.

Kira Izuru était un des patients les plus surveillés. Il ne s'en formalisait pas. Pour lui, la preuve de sa trahison était claire. Pour autant, il n'avait reçu aucune sanction. Ni lui, Ni Hisagi-san et encore moins Hinamori-chan n'avait été dégradé ou sanctionné en quoique ce soit. Cela le perturbait beaucoup dans son travail car il se jugeait responsable dans cettte affaire. Il avait retourné son zanpakto contre une de ses collègues, avait suivi de son plein grès Ichimaru Gin ……..

Heureusement le travail effectué par Kira était toujours satisfaisant. D'ailleurs la 3e division était celle dont le rendement était le plus optimum au vue de sa situation et de la situation globale des 13 divisions. Missions toutes réussies, hommes entraînés dont le niveau ne faisait que progresser, dossiers toujours faits ; et , en plus, elle venait en aide aux deux autres divisions trahies.

Kira se donnait à cœur ouvert et à corps perdu dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Est-ce pour être pardonné ? Se racheter ? Est-ce pour montrer sa vraie valeur ?

Entrant dans une salle d'examen, Kira Izuru enleva son shihakuso et alla regarder le magnifique jardin dont pouvait jouir la 4e division. Attendant l'arrivée de son médecin, il vida son esprit de toute réflexion pour partir dans ce monde où la culpabilité et la souffrance ne venaient pas se repaître de son âme.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_J'ai pas fini le chapitre 2, les personnages ne voulant pas jouer les scènes que je leur ai dit. On est donc en re-travail du scénario avec le syndicat des perso' de BLEACH! _

_Promis je fais au plus vite ! ! ! ! _

_question= lemon ou pas ? et qui pour vous ?  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Isane Kotetsu était aussi douce et prévenante que sa Taicho. Toutefois, les membres de la 11e division lui donnaient encore du fil à retordre.........elle n'était pas unohana-taicho et avait donc encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Membre de la 4e division, elle avait néanmoins un excellent niveau en Kidoh et , étant Fukutaicho, elle recelait un reiatsu aussi élevé qu' ignoré de ses collègues.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait passé sa matinée aux bilans hebdomadaires de la 3e division pendant qu'Unohana-taicho s'entretenait avec la 5e , et , que leur Sansaki ( 3e siège) lui s'occupait de la 9e.

Son dernier mais néanmoins plus préoccupant patient était Sanbantai-Fukutaicho: Kira Izuru.

Son cas faisait un étrange sentiment en Isane. Le cœur de Kira sembalit criait « à l'aide! » tandis que ses yeux disaient « ne vous approchez pas je risque de vous blesser involontairement ». Est-ce par solidarité entre Fukutaicho ? Isane ne pouvait pas dire que c'était par amitié que Kira la préoccupait. A part sa sœur, elle ne voyait personne, ne sortait jamais,,,,,,et son caractère timide et effacé ne l'aidait en rien. Mais au point de rêver de son patient, comme cette nuit? Se souvenant de quelques détails de son rêve, Isane secoua la tête et entre dans la salle d'examen.

Son cœur rata un battement. IL était si beau !!!! Se rendait-il compte de ce petit on-ne-sait-quoi qui attirait quiconque le regarder? Probablement pas.

Mais là, à la fenêtre, le regard vague, le visage détendu, quelques rayons de soleil mourant sur ses cheveux blonds comme les blés,,,,,sans parler de cet peau laiteuse mais qui semblait aussi douce que la caresse d'une plume. Corps à la beauté insoupçonnée mais dont la tendresse émanait.

Oui, Kira Izuru était à l'instant si attirant, qu'Isane n'eut qu'une envie : le prendre délicatement dans ses bras, poser sa tête contre ce dos viril et doux, se laisser emporter par la chaleur de ce corps,,,et lui témoigner par ses gestes qu'il n'était pas seul.

Secouant violemment la tête aussi bien pour estomper son fard que pour retrouver sa lucidité – Matusmoto-san déteindrait-elle ? - Isane toussota légèrement afin de signaler sa présence.

Se retournant d'un coup, Kira fut étonné de na pas avoir détecté la présence de sa collègue. Etait-il si perturbé et si émergé en lui-même, qu'il était déconnecté de la réalité ? Faisant face au magnifique sourire de « sa » médecin, il se radoucit instantanément. Non, ELLE était comme ça, douce et discrète, ne voulant certainement pas le déranger.

_Kotetsu-fukutaicho,_ dit-il inclinant poliment la tête.

_Je vois que vous n'êtes pas en meilleure forme que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu Sanbantai-Fukutaicho_, lui dit-elle après avoir incliné à son tour la tête.

_Pourtant je suis plus reposé. _

Souriant tous deux, ils savaient que ce mensonge était aussi énorme que l'égo de Kurotsuchi-taicho. Kira travaillait comme un forcené. Son teint, ses cernes et la lassitude i se dégageait de lui en étant que quelques preuves parmi tant d'autres.

S'installant silencieusement sur la table d'auscultation, Kira laissa Isane le regardait, jugeait de sa « forme » sans rien n'éprouvait de négatif. Ni déprime, ni honte, ni malaise. Pas de peine. Peu à peu, se laissant envahir par le parfum, les gestes doux et la voix simple murmure d'une rivière, il se détendit. Elle seule faisait que ses soucis s'envolait.

_*** -Une petite minute !!!!! A quoi je pense moi ? ***_

_- Kotetsu-Fukutaicho, vous accepteriez, si vous n'avez rien de prévu bien sur, de m'accompagner ce soir? _

_*** - Même plus la peine de penser, mes lèvres agissent seule,,,,,raaaaaaah !!!!!! * **_

Surprise, Isane en laissa tomber son stéthoscope. Quel déclic ! Aussi soudainement que la question avait franchi les lèvres de Kira, la réponse s'imposa comme une évidence .

_J'en serais ravie, Kira-san._

Rougissant tous deux, l'auscultation se poursuivit dans le silence le plus complet. En prêtant bien l'oreille, on aurait pu entendre les deux coeurs des fukutaicho résonnaient avec force.

_*** - Mais c'est pas vrai !!!!! bon ok, j'ai un pari à tenir mais pourquoi, Dieu, a-t-il fait que je l'invite comme ça ? ***_

_*** - Idiote! Idiote! Idiote ! …. ***_

_*** - J'aime beaucoup qu'elle m'appelle « Kira-san ». Ca donnerait quoi avec « Izuru » ? Raaaah cerveau tais toi ! * **_

L'auscultation et les tests finis, ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous: Kira viendrait la chercher vers 22h.

_Kotetsu-san, il y aura Matsumoto-san, Renji et Hisagi-san,,,,plus d'autres je suppose. On se réunit pour boire un verre entre amis. Cela vous dérange-t-il?_

Devant son mutisme, Kira pâlit.

_*** - Mais quel plouc! Bon alors un bon restaurant au Seireitei voyons voir......????? ***_

_Je n'ai rien contre boire un verre pour se détendre, KI-RA-SAN,_ répondit-elle hésitante.

Souriant tous deux, ils se quittèrent après avoir confirmé leur rendez-vous.

* * *

_Bonne année à tous d'abord ! _

_Ensuite gomen , mon ordi a bugué méchamment et le reformatage m'a fait perdre mes chapitre, devoir tout réécrire de tête c'est dur dur !!!! _

_Taicho, suite de ton cadeau, ,,,fin un jour peut être , si les perso' arrête de me faire chier et de changer la fin _

_Enfin, une petite review ?????_


	4. Chapter 4

Kira Izuru avait rarement été aussi nerveux – sauf , peut-être, devant son ex-taichô mais cela n'est presque pas comparable .

Ce soir, il allait, comme souvent, prendre un ou eux verres avec ses collègues et amis. Se détendre. Et il en avait grandement besoin; même le 7e siège de la 4e division le lui avait conseillé. Alors pourquoi diable stressait-il ainsi ? On aurait dit un adolescent pré-puber végétarien nymphomane devant la carotte d'un bonhomme de neige.

*** ( claque mentale) ***

Tout ça parce que, dans un moment total de schizophrénie active, son corps avait invité Kotetsu Isane.

Marchant, vers les quartiers de cette dernière , autrement dit la 4e division, Izuru se plut à penser que si son cœur continuait à battre toujours ainsi, il serait déjà sur place pour une éventuelle prise en charge de sa hypothétique futur crise cardiaque.

Tournant au dernier croisement, il crut bien que soin cœur avait imploser.

* * *

Ayant passé une heure à se décider et une demie heure à se préparer, Kotetsu Isane se demanda furtivement si elle en avait pas trop fait?

Comparé à son habituel uniforme de shinigami, son pantalon noir avec une chemise bordeau, un léger coup de khôl et du mascara, tout cela la changeait beaucoup et la mettait en valeur. Mince, grande, et très bien proportionnée,,,,,ces habits du monde des vivants la mettait même beaucoup en valeur à en juger par les sifflements et les remarques qu'elle avait eu en traversant sa division. N'ayant pas l'habitude de collectionner les invitations ou tout simplement les sorties entre amis, elle n'avait su quoi faire.

Il faisait rarement froid à la Soul Society; l'Hiver était doux et agréable bien que la neige devienne plus rare – sauf colère du Juubantai Taichô,Hitsugaya Toshiro. Et ce soir, une légère brise soufflait , rafraichissant l'air d'Eté . La lune s'était dévoilée, il y a peu, brillante comme un phare dans ce ciel noir d'encre. Il n'y a avait pas d'étoiles pour autant.

Se perdant dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, Isane resta devant les portes de la 4e division, à contempler la Lune.

**FLASH-BACK **

_Deux petites filles jouaient sur l'herbe, leurs parents non loin les surveillant d'un regard tendre. _

_La journée s'était finie sur un pique-nique à la belle étoile, au parc du Second District du Rukongai, pour cette famille. Un repas simple et léger suivit de chants et de jeux achevés ce tableau de bonheur. _

_Les deux filles semblaient très complices et riaient aux éclats. L'une avait les cheveux argentés, l'autre avait les cheveux châtain clair. _

_La mère rappela ses filles alors que les ténèbres de cette douce nuit d'été devenaient de plus en plus présentes. _

_Isane : Maman? Pourquoi la Lune brille-telle? _

_Kiyone: Papa? La lune, elle est pas triste toute seule là-haut? _

_Les deux parents étonnés par ces questions en restèrent muets. _

_Isane: Ki-chan croit que la Lune est triste et moi je dis qu'elle brille pour quelqu'un! _

_Kiyone: Mais,,,mais,,,elle est toute seule! _

_Et les deux soeurs repartirent dans leur mini querelles. Après un échange de sourire, les parents firent un calin à eursfilles. _

_La mère: La Lune brille tous les soirs comme le Soleil brille le jour. _

_Le père: on peut donc dire que la Lune brille pour le oleil. _

_Kiyone: Ça veut dire qu'il se voit jamais alors! La nuit, la Lune brille mais pas le jour! _

_La mère,; parfois au petit matin, alors que tout le ode dort encore, la Lune rencontre le Soleil ^^ et lui dit alors tout ce que son coeur regorge d'amour pour lui. _

_Isane: Mais elle ne le voit pas longtemps alors? _

_Le père: Parfois juste apercevoir suffit à notre bonheur. Il en est de M^me pour a Lune et le Soleil. Une fois tous les très longtemps, ils se rencontrent . _

_Kiyone: alors la Lune est pas triste? _

_La mère: Non! Et puis elle ales étoiles qui lui tiennent compagnie. _

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Souriant à la lueur pâle de l'astre de nuit, Isane se dit en elle même que malgré la science, elle préférait de loin cette histoire aux éclipse, crépuscule et aurore !

_je crois que j'ai compris , Papa, ce que tu voulais dire!_

_*** -Au fur et à mesure, je me suis approchée et j'ai découvert une tendresse. Je ne suis pas seule comme je le croyais, je suis entourée d'un million d'étoiles ici à la 4e division. Alors je serais heureuse juste en l'apercevant de temps en temps. ***_

Isane ?

Réalisant enfin, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, la Yonbantai-Fukutaihco sursauta brièvement.

_Izur........Kira-san excusez moi j'étais perdue dans mes pensées,_ rougit-elle.

_J'ai vu cela. Vous êtes d'ailleurs ravissante et les rayons de la Lune vous mettent en valeur. _

_Elle n'est jamais seule _, sourit la jeune femme.

_Pardon? _

Secouant la tête, elle s'excusa pour cette incompréhensible prase et proposa d'y aller.

En chemin, tous deux ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, échangeant des banalités mais profitant au maximum de la présence de l'autre sous la ^pale lueur de la Lune.

_Je vais couper là! _

_Désolée de l'attente mais........bon j'ai bien des excuses mais jene pense pas qu'elles m'aideront^^' _

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé? _


End file.
